Timeline of the UnOmniverse
The UnOmniverse has existed for vigintillions and vigintillions of years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in the history of the UnOmniverse. Timeline Pre-Big Bang *10000 BBB - NaN suddenly appears in a blaze of matter and antimatter. *9999 BBB - NaN magically makes the fabric of the UnOmniverse, as well as the UnContinuity and the UnSpaceTimeContinuum, out of some nothing. This caused the remaining nothing to magically explode, creating a bunch of plotholium. *9001 BBB - The First Five come out of self-replicating plotholium. *666 BBB - A mysterious being known as Father Bogan generates out of nothingness. *5 BBB - Alternate UnUniverse No. 69 is created by Mr. T. *4 BBB - Chuck Norris creates the Prototype UnMultiverse. *3 BBB - Chuck Norris creates the UnMultiverse Pre-Alpha Version. *2 BBB - Chuck Norris creates the UnMultiverse Alpha Version. *1 BBB - Chuck Norris creates the UnMultiverse Beta Version. Big Bang to Habitability *0 ABB - Big Bang caused by Chuck Norris, creating UnMultiverse-Prime and completely destroying everything within 43 million light years. *3 minutes ABB - More matter forms. Antimatter travels back to the big bang, annihilating itself. *380,000 years ABB - UnUniverse becomes transparent, creating the UnUniversal Microwave Background. Chuck Norris creates Undefeatable Palace for all to see. *1,000,000 years ABB - First stars appear with UnOmniverse-Prime's very first battle, between Chuck Norris and some aliens trying to force their way into Undefeatable Palace. *10,000,000 ABB - Habitable epoch begins. Deity Cats born of Chuck Norris’s sweat. *30,000,000 ABB - Habitable epoch ends. REAL Long Ago *7500000000 BC - Final Form Ironeegee travels back in time, along with two asteroids that will later be called Phobos and Deimos. *7000000000 BC - Giygas's heart forms from a swirling mass of hydrogen and helium. Giygas himself forms around it. *6000000000 BC - First true planets appear in UnOmniverse Prime. *5000000000 BC - Maxwell appears from ionized gas on a cylinder. *4500000000 BC - T-5001 (UnEarth) and Chuck Norriseegee (Kittehlandia) appear via time-travel, and slowly accrete dust from the forming Solar System (except for CNg, he was in the Zolar System). *4490000000 BC - Joveegee appears via time travel, rapidly accreting gas. *4480000000 BC - Saturn splits off of Jupiter. *4450000000 BC - T-5001 reaches subfinal size. This will later become the UnWorld. Moon Man smashes into the UnWorld, creating the crater the Pacific Ocean now sits on. Dust, rocks and mechanical parts flung out, in addition to Moon Man, coalesces into the Moon. *4400000000 BC - Final Form Vesta travels back in time, becoming Vesta. Creatures *4000000000 BC - First stupid creatures appear. *3800000000 BC - First stupid creatures die in Late Heavy Bombardment. *3750000000 BC - New stupid creatures appear. *3500000000 BC - New stupid creatures mutate into an intelligent race known as Worms. *3000000000 BC - Worms send a nuclear missile into space and it hits Chuck Norris. *2999999999 BC - Chuck Norris drowns every worm. The planet is covered by a great ocean. Next worms are much smaller and have no brains. Giygas steals all Worms' technology to create Devil's Machine. *2000000000 BC - Chuck Norris creates first land. Ogg appears out of nowhere, entering Zolar System. *1500000000 BC - 1/3 of the UnWorld is covered with land. UnWorld grazes Mars, stealing most of its mass and oxygen. Mars, angered, creates Space Invaders. *1000000000 BC - Aliens land on the UnWorld and leave 42 Monolites. Phaeton ASPLODES!, creating the Asteroid Belt. *700000000 BC - More stupid creatures appear. *541000000 BC - it's the Cambrian Explosion *520000000 BC - wow, that's animals and stuff *350000000 BC - Dinosaurs appear and PWN stupid creatures. *300000000 BC - Dinosaurs find Monolites and send them to space. What dumb creatures... *240000000 BC - Ganondorf is born *239999979 BC - Ganondorf takes control over the Dinosaur World *200000000 BC - Italian Dinosaurs evolve. *100000000 BC - Monkeys appear. *66000000 BC - Jigglypuff discovers a bridge in the UnWorld that when she uses her final smash, makes her super giant and really powerful. She and her nearly 1,000,000 friends abuse this to almost all life on the planet DIE. *65999980 BC - The UFO stops repairing the Bridge of Eldin, and after time the population of Giant Jigglypuffs eventually becomes extinct. *65000000 BC - it's mammal time *50000000 BC - Monkeys take over the world. For some reason M. Bison doesn't comment on this... *40000000 BC - Monkeys send nuclear missile in space and it hits Giygas' Devil's Machine. *30000000 BC - Giygas finally reaches the UnWorld and takes every monkey's soul. Monkey lost every technology they explored and started to live on trees and eat bananas. *30000000 BC - Aliens send back one Monolite. *4000000 BC - One Monkey reaches a Monolite and becomes intelligent. *2000000 BC - Humans appear. HOORAY!!!! Remaining monkeys begin to evolve into Leprechauns. Prehistoric *1999999 BC - Nintendo is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999998 BC - NintenD'oh is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999997 BC - SEGA and Namco are founded, and create their first shames. *1999996 BC - Microsoft is founded, and creates its first operating system. Nineenee is founded, and creates its first shame. *998224 BC - Some guys from Siberia cross the land bridge into North America. The descendants of these Siberians are now called "Native Americans", because the Siberians were the first humans in North America ever. *120000 BC - A bunch of underwater volcanoes eat some Spicy Bubble Gum, causing them to erupt and make Hawaii. *110000 BC - BBC is founded, becoming the worlds first terrorist organization. Civilization * 100000 BC - UnMesopotamia is founded. * 80000 BC - A bunch of squares take over present-day Levant. * 70000 BC - Phoenix 1 Empire collapses. * 50000 BC - Some ancient guys take over Egypt. * 40000 BC - chiNAAAAAAA! * 30000 BC - Chuck Norris uses NEDM Energy to create EXPUNGED, a gun of unimaginable power. * 20000 BC - EXPUNGED fired at Iceland, wiping out trillions of REDACTED. Chuck Norris disassembles EXPUNGED. * 19000 BC-10000 BC - ??? (Open) Ancient *9999 BC - Sparta rises and PWNS everything. *9001 BC - Spartan colonists colonize the Americas. *7152 BC - Australia is discovered. It is inhabited by natives. *5274 BC - N. Sanity Island is bombed by Spartan North America, causing it to separate from the mainland. It is taken over by dolphins. *5068 BC - The humans take over N. Sanity Island. *5000 BC the country of Atlantis is founded by Gezol. *2000 BC - The Spartans discover Ketamine and create myths while they were high on it. *1500 BC - Ancient Japan is invaded by Giant Enemy Crabs. Japanese evolve into Samurai to fend them off. *1300 BC Leprechauns and Humans make contact for the first time. *1000 BC - Bowser creates a Koopa and brainwashes it. *753 BC - Leonidas turns Ancient Sparta into the UnRoman Empire. *70 BC - Bulk Bogan & Bob Bogan are born some point around this time. *69 BC - Squadala man goes back in time to find a new hero of Koridai. He kidnaps Bob Bogan. *51 BC - Leonidas pays his debts to Darth Vader with France. *40 BC - Bulk Bogan joined the BBC. *12 BC - The first Pac-People appear and take over Australia (renamed Pac-Land). *10 BC - After a good 30 years as a member of the BBC, Bulk Bogan is arrested at sent to the Cadbury Prison Jail Factory. *0 BC - Nothing happens. *0 AD - Bob Bogan is brought to the land that will become Hyrule after being trained by Squadala man to be the new hero of Koridai. Medieval *1 - Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are created. Toadsworth is born. First Warriors book published. *2 - Bob Bogan is sent to hell where he meets Phil Nye and becomes a god. *3 - The Cadbury Prison Jail Factory is taken over by Apple, and Uriel Septim goes on the run. Bulk Bogan is freed and proceeds to attempt to become the Hero of Kvatch. *5 - Mickey Mouse comes to power. *10 - Squadala Man is finally born, on the island of Squadala Island. *18 - Bulk Bogan becomes the Hero of Kvatch. *23 - The Teletubby Army was founded by Po. *30 - Squadala Man creates the Squadala Empire. *40 - Bulk Bogan murders Jesus, altering the course of history in his favor. *42 - Bruce Lee is created by Chuck Norris, Super Eviler Bowser and The Awesome One. *45 - Bulk Bogan begins his 600 year period of partying in a nightclub. *121 - ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ is created. *140 - The First Teletubby War breaks out. *174 - Mickey Mouse dies in the war. *200 - The First Teletubby War is over. *284 - UnRoman Empire divided into West UnRome and Sparta. *345 - Brulk Rogan is born from Bulk Bogan via mitosis, he founds the company Brulk Industries with the help of Hergee & Poo. *350 - The trio of Brulk Rogan, Hergee, & Poo are kidnapped by space pirates and brought to The Clangers' Planet. *388 - Bowser becomes king of the Koopas. *450 - The trio of Brulk Rogan, Hergee, & Poo escape The Clangers' Planet but accidentally trap themselves outside the UnUniverse and are only able to travel to alternate dimensions. *500 - First Atlantian Divide takes place. *641 - Evil Land is created. *645 - Bulk Bogan meets Garfield & Dio. Garfield grants Bulk Bogan a wish which makes him the new king of Atlantis, and the trio move in together in the small town of Oasis Springs. This marks the end of his 600 year party session. *731 - Dr. Robotnik creates first iteration of Pingas. *892 - Ducky is born. *1100 - Germany is first founded. *1003 - Master Hand receives "Hater of the First Millennium" award. *1224 - The Fakegee War breaks out. *1345 - The Miis visit the Moon, but then Chuck Norris roundhouses them towards Earth, causing them to make a new life there. *1358 - Bowser's Castle was created. *1360 - Ireland is founded by Floopity Ire Landson. *1400 Floopity Ire Landson takes over the island of HyBrasil. *1424 - The Robotnik Family is officially bonded together into one ancestral house. UnNovgorod absorbed into Muscbotty. *1491 - The "New World" (which is actually part of the same world) is "discovered" (not really; the Siberians who crossed the land bridge were there first) by some Spanish guys. *1497 - Elena of Avalor is born *1500 - Hyrulian Civil War begins. *1504 - Canada is formed by 10 beavers. *1510 - First Fakegee since the The Fakegee War is created in a test tube. *1513 - Elena of Avalor gets trapped in Stupid Sofia the Stupid First's amulet. *1516 - The Fakegee Civil War begins. *1518 - The Fakegee Civil War ends. *1538 - The proclaimed Antichrist, Toka Ryuumonbuchi, is born. *1547 - Soviet Russia founded. *1551 - Toka comes to power. *1552 - Dolan is born and takes over Robotnik's house, but ends up failing and getting rekt by Robotnik. *1553 - Toka dies. *1581 - Mario and Luigi are born. *1606 - Kat and Ana are born. *1630 - HyBrasil is taken over by the UnUnited Kingdom, becoming a county of Northern Ireland. *1646 - Super Mario Cookies are released. *1710 - Princess Peach is born. *1730 - Mario falls asleep for 250 years. Luigi assassinates Toadsworth, the king of Mushroom Kingdom, and then kills his son. So his granddaughter, Peach, comes to power. Industrial *1728 - The First Pickle War takes place. *1736 - The Second Pickle War begins. *1737 - The Second Pickle War ends. *1763 - Hollywood has been created. *1776 - The United States of UnAmerica is formed. *1789 - Jack Frost materializes from some snow and ice, he creates some sort of Frost Dimension 3 second later. *1800 - World's first water-balloon created. *1810 - UnAmerica & the UnUnited Kingdom invade Atlantis, causing the second Atlantian Divide. *1811 - Adolf Hitler comes to power. *1812 - The War of 1812 starts. *1879 - The Fish Union is formed. *1895 - The Frost Dimension War starts and ends. *1896 - The Fish War starts. Modern *1900 - Bulk Bogan gets his brother Bob to freeze the ocean over Atlantis. This forces UnAmerica & the UnUnited Kingdom out, but it leaves Atlantis in pieces. *1907 - Japan barley wins the Fish War, causing Tsunami and Anime to be created. GREAT! *1914 - German Empire inaugurated. *1916 - The Estrella Starsystem is discovered by Marie Curie. *1918 - Robotnik Family turns Russia into the Soviet Union. *1920 - After years of hiding from the UnAmerican government, Bulk Bogan re-establishes Atlantis. *1935 - Kat invented the Kit-Kat by combining Ketamine with some Chocolate Wafers. *1939 - People start to brutally kill each other *1942 - Adolf Hitler commits DIE. Poor him, yay for everyone else. *1947 - N. Sanity Island is taken over by Neo Cortex. Crash Bandicoot comes along, and takes over. *1950 - War of the Fire Flower happens. *1954 - The First Robotnik War happens. The dragons invade the UnWorld, and Dragonrealm and Sony are both created. Lagos founded. *1958 - The Second Robotnik War happens. *1961 - Soviet Russia sends Death Star to space. *1967 - The United States of UnAmerica takes over the Moon. *1968 - The Sony Civil War begins. *1968 - Umbrella Corporation is formed. *1969 - A ball of ice, limestone and regolith is launched into space by the BBC and is turned into an actual planet via Red Beam UFO Attachments and Primordial Mushrooms, this makes The Clangers' Planet. *1969 - Primitive Clangers drift onto The Clangers' Planet, and evolve into what they are today the second they eat the Primordial Mushrooms. *1976 - Trololo Man performs his №1 hit song. *1978 - Sonic is born. Space Invaders make their first attack. *1980 - Mario wakes up from his 250 year sleep. * 1985 - Batman fights Superman and dies...sort of. * 1986 - Fido Dido was created. *1987 - The Hyrulian Civil War is finally resolved. *1988 - Some guy gets infected by the Weegee virus and is turned into Weegee Clone No. 21469. *1990 - Star Fox born and attacks Robotnik's laboratory. *1991 - Sonic appears in shames. *1992 - Typhoon Katrina accidentally Florida. *1993 - Robotnik explores Promotion! *1994 - Sonic becomes emperor of the Sonic Islands. *1998 - Mickey Mouse has the wrath to destroy Evil Land, to save the UnWorld from evil. *1999 - The Videogame War breaks out. *1999 - Raccoon City destroyed by zombies and BOOM! *199X - Ness and the gang fight Giygas in a giant inter-dimensional realm. *Between 1999 and 2000 - In UnMultiverse 69, the UnWorld-69 is massacred by a giant insect called the Y2K Bug, causing all its technology to malfunction. Most people on there move to Kittehlandia-69. *2000 - The Great Pumkin War begins. *2001 - I.M. Meen receives "Hater of the Second Millennium" award. The 1st Ducky War breaks out and the Ducky Empire is founded. The Great Pumkin war ends. UnWorld-69 blown up by Vogons to make way for a hyperspace bypass. *2002 - The 1st Ducky War ends. Hyper Weegee is seen for the first time. *2003 - Hammer Zone is created by some Japanese guy. Azure’s predecessor born. *2004 - Chuck Norris's Tear causes the Indian Ocean tsunami. Azure’s predecessor travels back to Big Bang. *2005 - YouTube is created by some mad scientist. The 2nd Ducky War starts. Typhoon Katrina accidentally New Orleans. *2007 - The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny takes place here. A bunch of guys die. *Also 2007 - Gabe, a lost UnAnything Team member, is revived after the battle, and immediately starts working as a bounty hunter. *2008 - Jewelpets are discovered. *2009 - The 2nd Spartan War breaks out. Obama becomes president. John Egbert and a bunch of over nerds play Sburb and cause The Scratch. 21st Century *2010 - Ophelia is spotted near I.M. Meen, who discovers a moon of Uranus and names it after her. *2011 - The scratch cat tries to conquer the world by teaming up with Zing Isle. They poison Radistania, kickstarting The Rutabaga War. *2012 - Typhoon Katrina accidentally New York City. Doomsday happens (just kidding, just a new spiritual age for some mexicans). *Mid 2013 - The Old War begins. *Late 2013 - This is Bob is killed by Google. Typhoon Katrina accidentally the Philippines. *Late 2016 - Bob Saget creates Satanist Empire. *2017 - Ducky and Dark Ducky fight for the first time, destroying Kakariko Village. The Undefeatables gain twelve additional members. Typhoon Katrina accidentally Texas, Florida and Puerto Rico. *2018 - Hyper Weegee stares at Chuck Norris, creating Chuck Norriseegee. Some of the Upper Counsel are depowered. Mr. T rises to power via the Republic of T. The Upper Counsel gains three additional members. Typhoon Katrina accidentally the Carolinas. *Also 2018 - Azure Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. Respawns 3 months later alongside Vesta. *Also 2018 - Grand Dad & Ed Edd N Eddy join the Undefeatables, through a omniversal warp from Multiverse No. 9001. *Also 2018 - Gabe also joins the Undefeatables *2019 - The 2nd Ducky War ends. Chuck Norriseegee splits into Chuck Norriseegee and regular Chuck Norris. Typhoon Katrina accidentally New Orleans again. *Also 2019 - Typhoon Katrina accidentally the Bahamas and Maritime Canada. *2020 - A Murder-Suicide happens in the Johto region, somehow causing the Great Pokemon Attacks of 2020 to happen. *2021 - Star Fox becomes serious and starts fighting with the Teletubby Army. *2031 - Chuck Norris ACTUALLY GETS DEFEATED! Sort of... *2040 - Robotnik makes his hit shame "Mortal Pingas", giving him enough funding to cause lotsa death and destruction. *2050 - Bowser's spaceship reaches Alpha Centauri. *2053 - Marx dies from a heart attack. This doesn't count as a defeat, though. *2058 - AkaRed takes over Cameroon, founding AkaRed Unworld Territories. *2063 - Hammer Empire forms, uniting Hammer Island, Weegee UnWorld Territories, and Weegee Kittehlandia Territories. *2074 - Hammer Empire unites with Ceiling Cat UWT & Basement Cat UWT. Hammer Empire now controls all of Colonial Columbia. *2093 - Bowser creates a space station for himself. Space *2101 - War was beginning. Catz made all your base are belong to us. *2310 - Chuck Norriseegee blows up the Moon. Fortunately, Chuck Norris undoes it. *2359 - Bowser destroys almost all of Teletubby Land for no good reason (he wanted; however, it is brought back by Chuck Norris. *2401 - P.I.N.G.A.S., a epic space station by Robotnik was created. *2552 - Master Chief arrives from 2557 and starts beating up big, bad, aliens. *2557 - Master Chief travels back in time. *2723 - Cyber-Dee beats up 6000 PagUns, including the T-5000. *2891 - Malleo and Cyber-Dee team up against the PagUns from Alpha Centauri and blow them up, destroying everything (including space itself) within 25 km. *2967 - Chuck Norris hates what Cyber-Dee is doing and takes his undefeatable power from him. A black hole is created by the transfer. *3000 - Black hole causes havoc in Ðolar System. Miitopia gets taken over by Australia. *3001 - Chuck Norris fixes black hole. *3155 - Billy Mays creates a space station of his own to broadcast his advertisements into space. World War III and the End of Days *3166 - Marguerite Williams, Vendetta Williams' great^15 granddaughter, is born. *3178 - Williams wages war against the UnWorld. *3179 - Adolf Hitler, Vendetta Williams, and TOKA RYUUMONBUCHI HERSELF are resurrected. *3180 - Fully-Automated Gay Space Communism is invented. *3182 - Kittehlandia gets involved in a nuclear war involving Space Communists. *3187 - Europe goes to great lengths to end the war but fails epically, getting mostly destroyed in the process. *3190 - Hammer Empire establishes a colony in western Florida, as hammers, Lolcats and 'Gees are immune to radiation. *3192 - Hitler and Vendetta Williams are assassinated by Hungry Pumkin. *3195 - War REALLY gets out of hand when Toka Ryuumonbuchi gets the alien race, The Irkens, involved in the war. *3196 - Ryuumonbuchi is killed by Herobrine and Leonidas. *3197 - By this point, 25% of the world's population is wiped out. Tiger Tail overthrows Pac-People, forming Communist Australia. Sonic Islands hit by an mega-tsunami caused by an Irken superweapon. *3198 - Irkens are destroyed by Chuck Norris. *3199 - Marguerite Williams is finally killed. *3200 - The war ends, and by this point ''30% ''of the world's population is wiped out. After The Half-Apocalypse *4002 - Only 60% of people (of the former population before the Half-Apocalypse) now walk the Earth. *4400 - Hammer Empire begins the slow, brutal Squadalian Takeover. * 4408 - The Satanist Empire is taken over by Googolplex. *4424 - Hammer Empire now controls all of the former Squadala Empire. * 4425- A new, improved Energizer Bunny is created. * 4427 - Chuck Norris gets defeated again... sorta. *4600 - Googolplex dies and Starscream takes over. * 4770 - Starscream killed by New, Improved Energizer Bunny. First Satanist Empire ends. *5065 - Kermit creates another heaven. *5066 - Happycat turns Kermit into a lizard person. *5067 - The Clangers' Planet drifts into Acchi-Acchi, the sun of the Estrella Starsystem, and the ice layer begins melting, kickstarting the destruction of it. *5069 - WaKermit destroys Kermit in World War IV. New Weegee Order Era *5079 - The Weegee Army takes over the Bowser Empire and the Hammer Empire before unifying them with the Weegee Empire, creating the New Weegee Order (NWO). *5083 - Weegee Clone #643 goes back in time to 5000003000 BC. *5093 - Alt 3.0 appears. *5103 - NWO taken over by Chuck Norriseegee. *5120 - Alternate version of T-5001 from Alternate UnUniverse No. 69 goes back in time and through the Void to create this universe's UnWorld. *5121 - Captain H makes the Garnagiverse. Potato Era *5226 - Potatoes take over the UnWorld. *5244 - Potatoes attempt to take over Kittehlandia, but fail. *5261 - Sir Potabill Spuddo Jackson Nintendo DXLVII finds the end of the UnOmniverse. It's a blue and green door. When you go in the door, you are forever trapped in an infinite white space for all eternity. Everything that does not exist can be found in there. It is so protected that not even CHUCK NORRIS can break out. *5272 - Sir Potabill Spuddo Jackson Nintendo DXLVII dies from a severe Chuck Norriseegee Virus infection. * 5369- A newer, MORE improved Energizer Bunny is created. Moon Man created by splicing DNA of Mac Tonight and Adolf Hitler. Neo-Satanist Empirian Era * 5370 - Moon Man recreates the Satanist Empire on Kittehlandia. * 5400 - Moon Man, along with Herobrine, Scanty, and Kneesocks resurrect Googolplex and give him an upgrade and his position of emperor back. * 5555 - Googolplex murders WGBH Boston and TOO BAD Screen. Post-Satanist Era * 5600 - An even newer, MORER improved Energizer Bunny is created. The Teletubbies finally rise up again and create the Neotubby Empire. Kittehlandia World War C starts, which will result in the NEDM Black Hole. * 5605 - NaN assumes her final form. * 5610 - Kittehlandia World War C ends with Kittehlandia falling apart from overuse of NEDM-powered weapons, creating the NEDM Black Hole, which sucks up NaN and permakills her. Happycat makes a replacement for NaN by creating a NEDM White Hole. * 5695 - Happycat kills the Griffin. * 5701 - Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee duke it out in a final battle. This starts a chain reaction that wipes out half of the UnUniverse. Moon Man travels back in time to 5000000000 BC. * 5701 - The Clangers' Planet finally collides with Acchi-Acchi, causing a explosion that wipes out the entirety of the Estrella Starsystem. * 5702 - UnUniverse-Prime divides by zero. Chuck Norris repairs it, and also upgrades it so it doesn't get divided again. UnUniverse Mk. II * 5704 - Ganon makes Weegee DIE. It doesn't count as a defeat though. * 5705 - Weegee becomes alive again. * 5707 - UnWorld invaded. * 6666 - UnUniverse asplodes and unasplodes for what seems like forever. UnUniverse Mk. X * 666,450 - Brulk Rogan & Friends escape from their dimensional purgatory and make it back to the UnUniverse. He takes over West Brazil and declares war against Atlantis. * 292,277,026,596 - 64 bit Unix becomes unfunctionable. Technology starts recording time using 128 bit Unix time. * 999,999,999,999,999 - UnUniverse stops asploding. * 1,000,000,000,000,000 AD - Pepsiman invades Mr Rogers' Empire (Antarctica) via the power of Pepsi after Mr. Rogers dies. * 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 AD - Birth of Dimentio, an insane jester who watches over his prisoners in the Dimension Jail. * 1 googol AD - Everything ends. Category:Events Category:History Category:Stuff